


Empty Doorways

by ssstrychnine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this anonymous prompt on the asoiaf kink meme: Brienne really doesn't know how to react when she finds out Jaime is a weepy, affectionate drunk. Especially when he's draped over one shoulder telling anyone who will listen that she is his very best friend in the whole world and demanding that she hug him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Doorways

“No...no no...you don’t understand,” Jaime says, so completely earnest with his bloodshot eyes and wine soaked breath that Brienne can only stare at him. “You’re...you’re my _best friend_.”

“Jaime,” Brienne frowns at him, pushes his wine cup across the table, out of reach. “You ought to sleep.” 

“Not until you _understand_ ,” he laughs with delight, sketches out her frown in the air with his hand. His finger brushes her cheek for the briefest of moments and Brienne flinches, blushes warm and hot and nervous. He laughs again. “You’re my...you’re the _best person I have ever known_.”

Brienne’s breath hitches when he drapes an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. His lips brush the skin of her neck as he mumbles more nonsense, something she can’t hear. She thinks she will burn him her skin is so hot. She thinks she will burn him with how much she wants him even closer.

“ _Oh_ ,” he bolts upright and away and Brienne feels the loss sharply. He turns away from her to face the rest of the inn, people eating and drinking and laughing. Sell swords in shadows. “I would like, I would like to...make an announcement.” He staggers to his feet swaying a little, and Brienne is forced to follow, worried he will topple over and crack his skull, or break his golden hand. _I will catch him if he falls_ she thinks absurdly and she bites her tongue.

“Please Jaime,” she hesitates before tugging nervously at his shirt. He seizes her hand immediately, tangling his fingers through hers like it gives him strength.

“This woman, this...this _knight_ could knock you all in the dirt, and she’s my _best friend_.” His announcement is met by blank stares or ignored outright and Brienne breathes a sigh of relief, glad not to have to defend herself against ragged sell swords and hedge knights and people who will automatically think she’s nothing, just because Jaime has told them she’s more.

“Sleep, Jaime, you ought to sleep.”

“Jaime,” he smiles sleepily, leaning into her. “I-I enjoy hearing you say my name.”

“ _Please_ ,” she insists. She realises he’s still holding her hand and claims it back, his face falls slightly and her heart drops with it. “I will take you to your room.” 

“Brienne,” he licks his lips, looks like he’ll say something more but doesn't, just presses his face into her shoulder, so close she can feel his smile on her skin.

He insists on keeping in contact the entire time she leads him upstairs, he clutches at her shirt tails as she stumbles on the steps, he tiptoes his fingers through her hair as she walks him to his room. Resolutely Brienne stands outside his door, not wanting to even inch across the threshold. She is afraid she will betray her feelings, her rapid heartbeat and trembling breath, and he will laugh. Instead, he stops with her.

“I won’t go to sleep until you tell me I’m your favourite,” his eyes are wide and there is fear there somewhere, like he is worried she won't. Like that was ever a possibility. Brienne smiles.

“Of course,” she says quietly. “You are my... _favourite_...Jaime.”

He throws his arms around her neck, buries his face in her collar. She thinks he’s laughing until she feels the tears against her skin. She doesn't know what to say, how to comfort him, whether he even needs comforting, so she stays silent, just draws her arms around him, holds him as tight as she can, as tight as he’s holding her, and they stay in the doorway for a long time. Jaime’s breath and tears dampen her skin and when his arms move around her waist and his hands push up the hem of her shirt and his fingers press soft against the small of her back, Brienne thinks she might not mind if they stay in that doorway forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt and filling a kink meme prompt. Something silly and fluffy and short, the prompt was too adorable to pass up.


End file.
